<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Divine Gentelman by Octopocalypse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26617912">Divine Gentelman</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octopocalypse/pseuds/Octopocalypse'>Octopocalypse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:54:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26617912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octopocalypse/pseuds/Octopocalypse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenny ties Pip to the bed and teaches him the ins and outs of a good orgasm haahahaha</p><p>"The room fills with a symphony of delicate moans, the steady tempo of the headboard beating itself against the wall and the soft strain of ropes being tested with every thrust of his hips."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kenny McCormick/Philip "Pip" Pirrip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Divine Gentelman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another smut prompt from my rp account</p><p>Yes I am accepting prompts! I prefer them to be for fandoms and characters I am familiar with, check my bio for a full list of those. I will write for OC's/crossovers/kinks just keep in mind sending a request does not guarantee it will be filled.<br/>you can send them to my ask box on tumblr (octapocalypse) or the DMs on here.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b><a href="https://docs.google.com/document/d/1bR_G9LrGC4xUAAtBkvkIEljbKiM2_3twLW23vYxPP1g/edit?usp=sharing">SMUT PROMPTS</a> - Pip/Kenny <br/></b>
  <b>
    <sub>Beg - One of our muses denying the other their orgasm </sub>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <sub>-</sub>
  </b>
</p><p>He slides his hands up those narrow thighs and sucks a little harder- praising every inch of Pip with his tongue. The blond keeps wiggling, pulling at the binds that kept him spread from corner to corner and his helpless little mewls only encouraged the relentless teasing. Thumbs pressed into the other’s narrow hips holding him into the mattress as he sucks him. </p><p>Kenny swallows him whole with practiced ease, swallowing around the head of his cock, and when Pip starts bucking more urgently, tensing up all his muscles and crying with less and less restraint Kenny pulls away. Lets his cock drop still wet and swollen against his hip.</p><p>“<em>K-Kenny–” </em>His lover begs, beautifully flushed and glossy with sweat- he looks perfect for him, and its half of what makes Kenny want to draw this out. </p><p>“Not yet baby,” Kenny says, hushing him with a kiss. Lips as tenderly placed as the finger creeping between those lithe trembling legs. His finger finds the handle of the plug keeping Pip stretched and lubricated for him, his other hand encircling his cock and pinching it around the base.</p><p>With a firm pull he empties Pip out, reveling in the sounds that come pouring out of him almost as gorgeously as the clear sticky lube. He catches what he can with the bell end of his cock, kissing it against that slightly dilated hole. With his grip still firmly around Philip’s cock he presses past the first ring of heat with a satisfying groan.</p><p>He watches Pip struggle to accommodate him and the pressure surely mounting in his guts. Frail arms and legs pulling and kicking at their binds as Kenny settles himself to the very hilt leaning against his free arm to smile down at his <em>prey</em>. He waits for Pip to gather himself enough to meet his eye- he expression of defeat filling Ken's mouth with hot drool.</p><p>“Ready angel?” He hums once he has the Brit’s attention, knees sinking under the other’s thighs. He doesn’t wait for the answer, rolling forward with all his might into the tight space between two legs. </p><p>The room fills with a symphony of delicate moans, the steady tempo of the headboard beating itself against the wall and the soft strain of ropes being tested with every thrust of his hips. The further up the bed that he pushes Pip the more leeway the smaller blond has with the ropes at his wrists but the more resistance Kenny feels as his ankles stay tethered to the base of the bed. It keeps Pip tightly pressed to him in the most delightful way.</p><p>Kenny fucks the poor boy delirious, senses the urgency growing with each second but he holds the other’s orgasm at bay with a clamp like grip. Shuddering as Pip clenches around him with the ghost of yet another orgasm he can feel every muscle in his lover’s body contract but <em>never quite</em> release all that pressure. Kenny sings small praises between the guttural, animal sounds of their love making- reminding Pip that he loves him like this. Undone, unwound, helpless and utterly fucked out- it was a <em>requirement</em> for Ken and he wouldn’t settle for <em>boring</em> sex.</p><p>When he feels Phillip shudder through a fourth (fifth??) orgasm he rewards him with a kiss, throws himself into the bed and softly rolls long deep strokes into his guts. Words spill between their frantic lips and Philip begs in that rich, needy accent and Kenny promises between hungry nips to let him cum- <em>soon- soon- soon</em>.</p><p>Suddenly with a hand on his hip Kenny pulls the blond down, scoots them both to the base of the bed so his arms are pulled high and his legs are now slack, allowing Pip to wrap those trembling knees around him like they <em>love</em> so much and pump his own hips into Ken getting <em>revenge</em> for the savage way he’d been teasing him all night.</p><p>Ken lets out a breathless laugh, lovingly reprimanding his impatience but his fingers loosen their grip, pumping once, twice, and halfway through a third when Philip cries, emptying himself out over his own pretty face. Knees clamp Kenny’s waist, burying him in the heat that throbs and sucks his cock into it’s own bleeding orgasm. Still and shaking, gasping and vibrating he holds himself in Philip’s collar- his <em>safe space</em> and rides his orgasm out with the handful of repressed ones from Pip.</p><p>Heavy breathing marks the soundtrack of the rest. Soft kissing sounds drifting from the tangled sheets and a disappointed moan as Ken slips out of the other, landing heavy and spent on top of his partner.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>